Soul Eater: Unbroken!
by Mr-Watch
Summary: Blindness only means having a different way to look at the world... (Rated - T for Language, Violence, and Humor).
1. Episode 1

_**(Based off the Anime Series)**_

* * *

**Please read the Author's Note at the end of this chapter!**

**Thank you!**

* * *

**Soul Eater: Unbroken!**

**Episode 01: Only the Beginning!**

**Something strange at the D.W.M.A?**

"Can't you go any faster?" Maka bellowed over the roaring engine of Soul's motorcycle. She could just barely hear herself speak as the wind rushed by her ears.

"Chill out, Maka!" Soul grunted lightheartedly over his shoulder, cracking that familiar evil yet friendly grin. He pushed the cycle just that little bit faster. "We'll make it in time, don't worry!"

Maka tightened her grip on Soul's clothing, tugging at it nervously. "Make it in time?!" She screamed as they rounded the corner of a Death City building. "We're going to be late for class you dolt! Stein is going to dissect us!"

"I said we'll make it in time…"

It was no use; Maka was having one of her _"perfect student"_ moments. She was on a verbal rampage now. "Stein made it very clear to us that we, meaning _you _and _me_ specifically, need to be on time today!"

Soul straightened his head forward again to look at the road in front of him. He weaved the bike around a few garbage cans and wooden stalls that were set up beside the road. The D.W.M.A was quickly growing larger as they scaled the long hill toward the academy. He was still able to hear Maka.

She pulled her head toward his shoulder, just to make sure her weapon heard her words. "I'm not a fan of being the class guinea pig, Soul! Soul, are you even listening to me?!"

"Yeah-Yeah, I heard you the first time, Maka!" Soul chuckled as he pushed the motorcycle even faster. The D.W.M.A was getting ever so closer with each passing second. He could feel the brick road beneath him as his bike traveled over all the little cracks and spaces in the path to the academy. "What's gotten into Stein anyway? Aren't we a little old for all this being on time junk?" Soul fidgeted under Maka's grip as the pair sped along on the cycle…It had been a couple of years after the _events_ with the Kishin…Things might have been considered _different_ now…Yet, he and Maka still were attending the D.W.M.A. While they might have been considered heroes for a time, the pair couldn't avoid the fact that they still had much to learn.

Maka seemed to back off her attitude. Her voice softened, returning to her usual cheerful and bright demeanor. "I don't know! All I remember him saying to us was that he wanted us to be _exactly_ on time for class today. And when Stein says exactly, he means exactly! On top of that, Black Star will never let up hear the end of it!"

To Soul, Maka did have a point about Black Star. The Scythe cranked the bike to the side, narrowly avoiding a small mass of people. Soul could clearly see the long flight of grey-white stairs they needed to scale before this little blunder of time was over. His red eyes darted to the side again and his head pivoted ever so slightly to acknowledge Maka. "What could be so important anyway?"

Strangely, Maka didn't have an answer. She leaned back, looking slightly perplexed. Even the girl at the top of the class didn't know what Professor Stein was up to today. He had plans for something. She just didn't know what! For many moments Maka still had no answer, but Soul continued on after the brief silence.

"Ha!" He began with a laugh. "I thought being the teacher's pet you'd know such things!" Soul mockingly teasing his partner.

"I-I am not!" Maka hissed back, resisting the urge to slam one of her books into the back of Soul's noggin.

"Heh, chill out, Maka!" Soul began again, returning his eyes to the road. "I simply thought you'd know what Dr. Stein was up to. Sure it's nothing too important. Not like he said anything about sending us away or something."

"Hmm, I guess you might be right..." She was still a little unsure. But, Soul did have a point. Doctor Stein had mentioned nothing of a mission. If that was the case, he definitely would've said something by now instead of asking them to come directly to class that day. "…But you know how Stein is, first thing we are dissecting an endangered bird and the next we are off to who knows where!"

"Relax, Maka. You know as well as I do that if this was something important we'd know by now. All we need to do is make it there on time! Hell, the crazy fool even asked us to show up to class just like everyone else. He probably needs us for a demonstration or…" Soul was stopped cold as a book collided with the back of his skull. "Ouch, the hell was that for, Maka! Not cool!"

Maka stuffed the heavy book back into her book bag. She had a scowl plastered on her face. "We wouldn't need to worry about being on time if someone would've set the alarm and woken us up!"

Soul growled, eyes growing wide with as much anger as he could muster against Maka. "I told you, the alarm worked fine! If the new tenants on the apartment above us hadn't decided to move in, maybe we could've gotten a better night sleep!"

"Well, that's not my problem!"

"How is it not your problem?!"

"It was your turn to wake us up!"

"My turn?! What do you mean my turn?!"

Ahead of them the flight of grey-white stairs that led up to the D.W.M.A grew larger. Soul still was pushing the motorcycle at full speed, showing no signs of slowing. He was too busy getting into that little friendly spat with Maka…Within moments, the front tire slammed into the steps. And before Soul or Maka could react, they were having the bumpiest ride either of them could've ever imagined…

* * *

Thankfully, when Maka and Soul entered the large doors of the D.W.M.A the hallways were rightfully empty. The long corridors were as empty as a grave that had been robbed. Many of their fellow Meisters and Weapons had left for their classrooms already. It was only Soul and Maka whom were running behind. On occasion a body would walk from room to room, or the stray student would sprint toward his or her class. The bell had yet to ring. Maka and Soul still had time to make it before incurring the wrath of the deranged Professor Stein…

"Remind me to tell you to keep your eyes on the road next time we take your bike to school…My backside has seen better days…" Maka groaned as she rubbed her rear with one of her gloved hands. The face she had one was one of pain and discomfort. She pulled her bag a little farther over her shoulder; its weight was heavy with books to read both for class and her own personal enjoyment. Letting out a long and pain sigh she started down the long corridor toward their classroom. She glanced up at the clock; luckily they still had a few minutes to spare before their class began.

Soul crept alone a few feet behind Maka, hand against his neck as he massaged away the feeling of being jolted around. He noticed Maka's expression and cracked an evil grin. "What backside?!" Soul cracked swiftly, an evil yet playful laugh erupting from his mouth.

Strike Two! Another one of Maka's books slammed vertically down into Soul's skull. His laughter was struck down like a flyswatter killing a house fly. One almost could see the stars in Soul's eyes as he stumbled from his partner's blow.

"Sooouuulll!" Maka hissed between her bared teeth, face turning dark red in anger.

"Gah! What the hell, Maka?! Stop hitting me, it's not cool!"

Maka placed the book back in her backpack once again. She almost looked like one of those gunslingers from a Western film holstering a pistol. It took a few moments, but the red faded from Maka's face. As she regained her composure, the young woman spoke again, cranking her head away and starting down the hall. "Men…Typical…" Maka held her nose high as she strode away defiantly.

Soul had no other choice but to leave the matter then and there. He had asked for it after all. His comment wasn't exactly the most kind, although he only meant to get under Maka's skin as he usually did for fun. Taking in a deep breath, he quickened his pace, tailing his partner by only a few feet. Hopefully she wouldn't hold it against him for long…

Continuing their trek down the hallway, Maka slowed. She allowed Soul to catch up to her just enough for him to come beside him. Knowing the scythe for so long, Maka understood Soul's humor and insults whether intentional or not. Needless to say, the Meister hadn't held her grudge against Soul for any longer than just a few moments. "So…" Maka began with a blushed smile. It might take some work to get a normal reply from Soul after their little friend-to-friend spat.

"Eh?" Soul grumbled as he rubbed his head. He too knew that that little issue was better left in the past. "What's eating at you, Maka?"

"…Er, sorry about the book thing…I…uh…"

Soul cracked a faint smile and gave a tiny nod. He stuffed his hands into his jacket's pockets. "Yeah-Yeah, you're alright. I asked for it." Soul glanced to the side toward his partner. "You're just too easy to make fun of sometimes, Maka. But still, you're the coolest partner I could've asked for. You know that."

Maka's grin grew a little a larger. That was a complement in Soul's strange way. "What do you think Stein has in store for us today, Soul?" She thought it best to move away from the subject right away.

"This again?"

"Weren't you paying any attention yesterday when he asked us?"

Eyes forward, it took a few seconds for Soul to drum up a reply. He words were straight and to the point. "Frankly, I wasn't paying attention to that crazy scientist yesterday."

"…Figures…"

"What?!" Soul muttered in self-defense. "It's not like it's something urgent. You know as well as I do that we'd know about it already if it was something like that…"

"…" No reply…Something else had drawn Maka's attention…

"…And hey, Maka, it's not like another Kishin or Witch is going to show up any time-." Soul couldn't finish. Maka darted quickly around a corner, yanking Soul behind her, gripping him by the neck of his shirt. "Hey, what gives?!"

"Shh!"

"Maka, come on! What's the matter with-?"

Maka pressed her body up against the wall as if she was hiding from someone. "I-It's Professor Stein!"

Those simple words were all it took to draw Soul's body up against the wall just as Maka had done. "Shouldn't he be heading toward the classroom? He's going the wrong way!"

His partner shrugged helplessly. Tilting her head, Maka peered around the corner and into the hallway where she had spotted Professor Stein. Narrowing her eyes, she could barely make out Stein and a few others. Sid Barett and Mira Nygus, the school nurse, flanked Stein on either side. Seemingly they were all carrying on a rather casual conversation. Maka could even hear Stein's sadistic style of laughter from where she hid down the corridor as well as the metallic clicks as he turned the large screw in his head. He was chuckling something about Marie, an old _friend_ of his and Death Scythe…Interestingly enough, just behind Sid and Mira was a set of two newer, younger, figures. Neither Maka nor Soul could make out these two younger entities out; both had been completely new to their eyes. Just before Maka could pull any detail, the group vanished behind another wall. They were gone.

Soul's head crept farther around the corner. "Who are those guys?" He was mentioning the two unfamiliar figures with Stein.

"Beats me…" Maka mumbled, gripping the strap of her book bag just a little tighter. Puzzled, she couldn't help but keep her eyes locked on the area where Stein and his group had been just moments before.

Propping himself up against the wall, Soul let out a long drawn out breath and shook his head. He didn't say anything, just waiting for Maka to finally make up her mind on what to do.

A bell rang…

Soul's head cranked upward at the sound. "Well…Crap…"

Within seconds, Maka took off at a sprint. They were late, the exactly thing she was trying to avoid. Once again, gripping Soul by the collar, she dragged her weapon along behind her until he too ran with her toward their classroom. Whatever was going on that particular day had Maka's mind in a twist. While nothing seemed urgent, she could definitely sense strangeness in the air. Their only hope remained that Stein hadn't gotten to their hall yet…

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Here it is…The first episode (chapter) for my first ever Soul Eater FanFiction! I hope ya'll enjoyed it even though so far it isn't much! This is probably going to be the most casual story I've ever written! Needless to say, I had a lot of fun writing this first little bit as well as planning it all out! **

_**Now if you'll please hold with me…Prepare for a rather lengthy little Author's Note…**_

**I guess I'll start off by saying that this FanFiction is based purely off the Anime. While I know that the manga goes a lot more in depth, I figured that many people coming around here have seen the anime all the way through and would familiar with that adaptation of the series. In addition, the anime keeps it a little simpler for me to write with. That said, I'll do my best to meld everything the best I can to reward everyone who reads with tasty details…**

**Next up on my little spiel is that, while you **_**can**_** read this story straight through and get what's going on, there are going to be a lot of little details, hints, and foreshadowing through almost every chapter. (Yes, that includes what you just read). Almost everything I write has to deal with something else in the story at some point! These little tid-bits can deal with anything from characterization, events, to even our future antagonist(s). **_**(You'll find out more about them later, I promise you)**_**. Along those same lines, a great deal of the story's detail I'm going to be drawing from outside / real-world information and events. Like I said, you'll find out much more soon enough!**

**Besides all that, this story really doesn't have a set 'genre.' There will be something in it for just about everyone. I plan on writing some really funny parts, I plan on writing some really fuzzy-feely good parts, and heck I'll throw this out there now, there will be some really-really dark areas later on in the story. That in mind, I hope you stay tuned for everything, Ha-Ha!**

**Finally, in an effort to help people read this story as I wrote it, at the end of each episode / chapter, I'll be putting down some listening suggestion if you wanted to go through and read it all again with one or two songs I picked out whilst I wrote it all. (For the feels). Some of this stuff ya'll will be familiar with, others….not so much…Either way, I won't force you to do anything, and thus why they are at the end!**

**So, there is that. You can expect the rest of the chapter / episodes about the same length, perhaps a bit longer. I shortened this up due to this long Author's Note.**

**Please leave a review if you've liked what I've done. I always love to hear feedback. My readers are whom I write for. They are the ones who push me to write a particular story. In addition, the demand for this story and its update will dictate how much time I allocate to write for it. **

**Thank you so much for reading!**

**Mr-Watch**

_**Requested by and dedicated to my little sister, if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have had someone to watch the series with!**_

* * *

**Listening Suggestions:**

**#1 – **_**"Resonance"**_** – by T.M. Revolution. (You guys know this one).**

**#2 – **_**"Papermoon"**_** by Tommy Heavenly / Tomoka Kawase. (You guys know this song also).**

**#3 – **_**"Dare"**_** by Stan Bush. (This one is different, enjoy)!**

**(If I got a detail wrong, don't kill me. I'm only human)!**


	2. Episode 2

**Please read the Author's Note at the end of this chapter!**

**Thank you!**

* * *

**Soul Eater: Unbroken!**

**Episode 02: Grey Eyes!**

**New Arrivals in Class Crescent Moon?**

"D-Dr. Stein, We-e made it!" Maka huffed frantically as she nearly kicked down the door to their main classroom. Small beads of sweat were running down her face from the last few moments of crazed running in an attempt not to incur the mad professor's wrath.

Soul, only a few seconds behind, had to press on the breaks of his running. It was that or run face first into Maka's mop of taupe hair. Skidding to a halt, Soul immediately leaned against the open door frame, heaving heavily in an attempt to catch his breath.

"Yeah…" A cocky voice groaned from one of the rows near the back. "…He isn't here yet…"

"He hasn't stop by the class yet, Maka." Another chirped, a softer voice, more polite than the first.

Maka cranked her head upward toward her usual spot, the section where she usually sat each day in class. Just as she thought, Black Star and Tsubaki were perched up next to each other just behind where she and Soul usually sat. Not surprisingly, Black Star was taking advantage of their teacher's absence. His feet were propped up on his desk and his body leaned back in his chair. He had a look of pure boredom on his face. Tsubaki on the other hand, sat straight and true. The young woman's hands were folded politely in her lap as she gave Maka and Soul that ever-so-common friendly gaze and smile.

Soul stepped right by Maka, wasting no time in finding his seat seeing as Stein was nowhere to be found. "What's up, Black Star?" He said in a 'cool' tone, holding his hand out as he walked below Black Star's seat.

Black Star gave Soul's hand a quick, friendly slap as a greeting. "Never thought I'd see the day where you two would be late to class." Chuckling, Black Star leaned back again and locked his eyes on the front of the room where Professor Stein should've been.

"Yeah, don't get used to it." The scythe muttered as he sat down lazily. "We got new neighbors in the apartment above ours. They decided to move their stuff in late last night."

"So what you're saying is…You over slept…"

Tsubaki jumped in, holding one of her slender hands over her mouth to hide a tiny laugh. "Don't give them such a hard time, Black Star. You've over slept plenty of times before…"

Maka finally started to make her way up to her seat. She watched the three immediately start conversing like they always had. Thankfully, Stein hadn't seen them walk in late. Perhaps they might be off the hook if nobody, in particular Black Star, said anything to him. Letting her book bag fall from her shoulder and onto the floor, Maka wasted no time in taking her seat next to Soul. Tsubaki was the first to greet her.

"Good morning, Maka." Tsubaki chirped happily, leaning in her friend's direction.

Tilting back on her chair, Maka met Tsubaki's gaze. "Morning!" She replied in return with the same vibrant and cheerful tone.

"Would you happen to know why Stein is late?" Tsubaki began, eyes darting to the teacher's stand in the front of the classroom. "It's usually not like him to be tardy this long."

Maka could only shrug. She reached down and began to unpack her books, setting them in front of her as she readied herself for the day. "No idea. Soul and I were actually supposed to get here on time for…well…_something_. I guess we lucked out."

"Something?" Tsubaki asked inquisitively.

"Yup, Stein didn't tell us what exactly." Maka began, organizing her books into little neat stacks. The good student in her was coming out as it usually did. "As a matter of fact, he didn't mention anything…" Trailing off, Maka thought back to when she saw Stein in the corridor just before their sprint to class. "…Come to think of it, I did see him just before I got here."

"Oh?"

Maka twisted her body on her chair to get a better view of Tsubaki. Her neck was starting to ache from looking backward. "Yeah, he was with Sid and Nygus…and…"

"And?"

She had to pause. "Well, there were two other people with him. I couldn't get a good look at them, but I know for a fact that I hadn't seen them before." Although Maka didn't know it, Soul and Black Star had stopped their bantering and began to listen to Maka and Tsubaki.

"Sure your eyes aren't failing you, Maka?" Black Star chuckled. "You're not going blind right?" Immediately Tsubaki lifted her arm and bonked him on the crown of his head. The weapon's action quickly silenced the young assassin.

"No…" Maka huffed back, wrinkling her nose in Black Star's direction. "…I can see perfectly fine, thank you."

Soul didn't give any witty remark. But the look on his face said he wanted to, just to give Maka another figurative playful poke in the ribs.

"I was only joking, Tsubaki…" Black Star mumbled quietly as he leaned back again.

"Hey…" Soul muttered curiously. "…Where are Kid and his crew? Shouldn't they be in class just like the rest of us?"

Not a single soul seemed to hear him. Soul's words flew right over everyone's heads. No one replied. He shrunk back into his chair and folded his arms across his chest.

Returning her attention back to Maka, Tsubaki continued where she had left off. "Do you think those two new people have anything to do with Stein being late?"

Maka was just about to open her mouth when she heard the sound of the door handle turning. Like an explosion rocking the room, every single student shifted their heads to the door. Their little group of four immediately sat up straight in their chairs. Through the foggy glass of the classroom door the ominous shadow of a man stood. The shadow had what looked like a screw sticking out of its head. Everyone knew who this figure was. With a metallic click of the handle, the door swung open…

"Class, forgive me for being late…"

"Good morning, Professor Stein!" Class Crescent Moon spoke in unison.

"…I was held up with another appointment. But I assure you, you'll all know soon enough why I was tardy. I hope you all are ready for today. I have something _extra_ planned for some of you today." Stein finished as he stepped into the room. Hand on the side of his head, cranking the screw that was lodged into it, the mad professor took only a few steps into the room, still standing in front of the door. Dr. Stein wasted no time in getting down to business. He adjusted his glasses as started to speak again. "As you've all noticed, I arrived a little late to lecture today…"

There was a faint murmur of agreement throughout the group of students at their desks.

"…That said I see no reason why I should hide my reasoning. After all, it was as much of a surprise to me as it will be to all of you."

"A surprise?" Black uttered loudly, perking up where he sat.

"That's right, Black Star." Stein chuckled creepily. "I suppose you wish to find out what exactly these surprises are, don't you?"

Maka shrunk down a bit in her seat. She knew that one of Stein's supposed _'surprises'_ couldn't be anything that was running through her friends head. But who knows, maybe Stein actually had something pleasant up his sleeve for once…

"Well, of course I do!" The young assassin laughed eagerly, placing his hands on his desk.

"Good…" The Doctor said with a smirk. He took a few more steps forward away from the door and cranked his head back. "…You may come in now!"

Timidly, two figures stepped in through the door frame, one after the other. One male, one female. The figure that came in last, the young woman, had a hand gripped on the first's shoulder. Moving to the side of Stein, both figures stood. One look wide eyed about the room while the latter looked with a tilted down head, blankly staring into the black and white tiled floor.

Everyone in the class, save for Black Star, leaned forward to see the newcomers. Maka then began to piece together her little puzzle. Those two must've been the unknowns that she and Soul had seen with Stein, Nygus, and Sid…They were _new _students…

Maka herself immediately began to study each figure in detail. On left stood the young man. He was tall, slender, looking about the same build and age as Soul with only a few extra inches of height. Dark brown eyes, messy brown hair, slightly tanned skin, looking like a normal human being. The young man wore a pair of worn jeans with sneakers and sported a rather simple fitted grey T-shirt. His shirt seemed to have little black and white designs that Maka couldn't make out from her distance. Finally, he wore a deep purple baseball cap, turned backwards on his head…

On the other hand, the young woman looked a little bit more colorful. The girl had honey-blonde hair that flowed loosely down from the large floppy straw had on the top of her head. Build-wise, there wasn't much different between her and one of Kid's partners, Liz, save for being much shorter. Maka couldn't make out the color of her eyes; the floppy hat was in the way. Unlike her partner, the young woman sported a vibrant yellowish-gold sundress that had the designs of flowers sewn across its surface. She was much more colorful than he…

As Maka examined them, something did seem rather odd about the two. While the male looked around the room in relative surprise, wide eyed and looking rather nervous, the girl didn't seem to show any of the same signs. She just stood there, hand on the guy's shoulder and looked straight forward at the ground. Her other hand tightly clutching a bag she had draped across her shoulder. Maka rubbed her chin with curiosity.

"This is different." Soul huffed as he took looked on at the new kids in class. "Usually new kids don't get put into out class…"

Black Star hunched down, looking rather disappointed. "I thought it was actually going to be something cool this time…" He whispered to himself.

Stein turned up to his class. "Class, please welcome Katie and Jay to our Class Crescent Moon. They will be studying with us for the foreseeable future."

In a clamor of voices, there were a bunch of "Hellos!" and "What's ups!" that erupted from the mouths of most of the students. While most of it was just a jumble of words, they did bring a bright smile to the honey-blonde girl's face. The young man still stood there looking only a little less nervous than before. Tsubaki was the last to get any word out with a polite "It's nice to meet you!"

Looking up to where Soul and Maka sat, the Professor held out his hand and pointed right at her. "Maka Albarn and Soul, could you please come up to the front of the class please?"

Briefly, the duo looked at each other. Soul only gave a shrug before he lifted himself from his seat, passing by Maka and down the small set of wooden steps onto the main floor. Maka wasted no time in following close behind. This is probably what Stein meant by wanting both of them on time…Side by side, Maka and Soul strode up to the Professor and the two new students…

"Maka, seeing as you are currently the top student in our class, I'm going to place you in charge of getting Katie and Jay here acclimated to how we do things here at the D.W.M.A." Stein purred as he slowly started to crank the screw in his head once more. "I showed them around this morning, but I hope you can quickly get them ready for what they are about to experience here."

Maka quickly gave Professor Stein a quick nod. Her action was returned with a rare parental like smile from the teacher. "Hello, I'm Maka Albarn of Class Crescent Moon! It's a pleasure to meet you, Katie."

The new girl released her grasp on her partner's shoulder and held it out in the direction of Maka's voice. She finally lifted her head and showed Maka the color of her eyes. "Hello, and thank you for being so kind. I hope I'm not too much of a trouble for you, Maka." Katie chirped politely and happily. A brighter friendly smile crept across the young woman's face.

Grey eyes were the first thing Maka noticed. Yet they weren't totally grey in color. Instead the grey was more of a haze, shadowing what seemed to be a bright blue underneath. With only a moment's hesitation at the new found detail. Maka grasped Katie's hand and gave it a soft shake.

"Everyone is so kind around here." Katie giggled contently. She turned one ear to whichever direction she had last heard Stein speak. "Thank you, Professor Stein."

"Well, of course, Katie." Stein chuckled in return, still turning the screw on the side of his head. "We try out best to make our students feel welcome when they arrive."

Next to the trio, Soul and Jay were having a little greeting session of their own. Without saying anything, the pair continued to look one another over, eyeing each other curiously. It wasn't until after a few long moments that Soul stuck out his hand. Jay shook it almost immediately…

Maka couldn't shake the thought of Katie's eye color from her head. Even her actions made her feel a tad bit more curious. She could help but as the question that was on her mind. "Katie, a-are you…Er…"

Katie turned her head again, this time in the direction of Maka. "Blind?"

"Y-Yeah…"

The new student smirked and gave a faint nod. "Yes, indeed I am." Reaching into her small bag, Katie pulled what looked like a little black and white wand. With a small flick of her wrist the wand extended into a long white cane, the bottom tip of which Katie set against the tile floor. "While I wasn't born blind, I've been like this for some time now." She stated light-heartedly. Clearly, Katie didn't mind the subject or being asked about it.

Stein began to step toward his wooden teaching stand at the front of the class. "I offered to see if I could fix it earlier today…" He began jokingly as he started writing on a small piece of paper.

"…But, I declined…" Katie shuddered, still attempting to smile at the thought.

Strangely, Maka let out a small giggle in return. Katie seemed to already get the Professor's odd sense of humor. "You seem like you're getting along fairly well."

Katie gave a nod. "I've learned to do a great many things sense I lost my sight. Yet, I've had a fair amount of help along the way…" She tilted her head to where Jay and Soul were. Both had begun talking finally discussing about a broken motorcycle on the front steps of the D.W.M.A. "…Jay here has always been around to keep me out of trouble when I need it."

Soul and Jay both turned to Maka and Katie. There was a grin on both of their faces.

"Hello, there…" Jay chuckled in Maka's direction. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and traipsed over to the two young women. "…I'm Jay." He stated with a nod as a greeting. "I hope Katie hasn't been telling you any bad stories about me, has she?"

Saying nothing, Katie playfully jabbed her white cane in the direction of Jay's voice. The little tip hit him right between the ribs. Katie still spoke to Maka. "Jay is a little bit full of himself. But he is very polite once you get to know him. He has kept me taken care of for some time now. You'll get used to him just as I have."

Jay could only smirk and shrug, glancing over to Soul who seemed to find it funny. He rubbed the spot where Katie had jabbed him.

"Great…" Maka said slowly. She knew he'd fit in well with many of the other students, particularly Black Star and Soul.

From the stand, Stein spoke up again. "Jay and Katie will be seated next to Maka and Soul for these first few weeks of class…" His voice drew the attention of the little greeting session. Then he turned toward the class for a moment. "Once we finish here class, we will have a little change of pace for our lesson today. Please ready your history books to Colonial Era Witch incidents…" Stein returned his gaze to Maka. "…Maka, I've picked you for this for many reasons." The Professor was still cranking the screw on the side of his head. He had a strange tone in his voice. "Besides the fact that you are the top student, there is another in particular that made you my first choice…"

"And what is that Professor?" Maka chirped curiously.

The metallic clicks of the screw began to slow. Professor Stein leant over on his teaching stand and a weird grin crossed his face. "You find out…"

"I'll find out?"

There was a loud knocking on the door. A shadow appeared in front of the fogged glass.

"You'll find out in…Three…"

Katie perked up at the noise. "Oh dear…"

"Hey, uh…" Jay muttered over to Soul, taking a small step back from the rest of the group. His eyes darted from the shadow in the glass to his new acquaintance. "…You may want to step back."

"W-What?!" Soul coughed frantically. He two looked between the glass and his friends.

A muffled, yet oddly familiar female voice called out from behind the door. "Hello?! Stein-Stein, are you there?!"

"Two…"

Maka raised her hand and a tiny bead of sweat ran down the side of her head. "Is that who I…?" If it was whom Maka thought it might be, things were about to get a little loud…

"One…" Stein's screw in the side of his head finally came to a stop.

A tall blonde woman cranked the handle and pushed through the doorway. The door hit the stopper with a loud thud. Clothed in a black and yellow dress, and with flowing blonde hair, a familiar face strode through the door. "Stein!"

Everyone's attention turned toward the new blonde woman who entered the room. Some had faces of glee, others of dread…

Stein cranked his head to the side. "Hello, Marie…"

"Ms. Marie!" Maka exclaimed excitedly. She was one of the other Death Scythe's beside her father. Marie had been around during the incident with the Kishin a few years ago.

Ms. Marie Mjolnir stepped into the classroom. With her usual friendly demeanor, she waved at many of her former students before returning her attention to Stein. "Hello, Stein! It been a long time, hasn't it?"

"Indeed it has, Marie…" There was strangeness in Stein's words. Something was eating at him.

She laughed happily and turned to the two new students of class Crescent Moon. "I hope you're making my niece feel welcome!"

Maka's face contorted. She glanced between Katie and Marie. What did she mean by "_niece?!_"

Katie turned her head in the direction of Marie's voice, her face lit up with happiness. "Auntie Marie!"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**New Students! Who is the Meister and who is the Weapon?**

**Anyway, I hope you liked that chapter. Was pretty fun to write and all that jazz. And it looks like we have a bunch of new details you to piece together…One in particular is very important…*wink wink***

**I won't bore you with another long Note, so I'll wrap this up.**

_**Please leave a review**_** if you like the story. They are little presents and it's always nice to hear that people like my story!**

**Thank you so much for reading!**

**Mr-Watch**

_**Requested by and dedicated to my little sister, if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have had someone to watch the series with!**_

* * *

**Listening Suggestions:**

**I got nothing this chapter, sorry guys!**


	3. Episode 3

**Please read the Author's Note at the end of this chapter!**

**Thank you!**

* * *

**Soul Eater: Unbroken!**

**Episode 03: Katie and Jay!**

**Who is the Meister, and who is the weapon?**

"So, Jay…" Soul said with a satisfied smirk as he steadily dribbled the orange basketball on the cement.

"Hm?"

"…What's your story?" Soul chuckled narrowing his eyes. Jay was the only thing that stood between him and the hoop.

Jay returned the grin, lowering his stance as he watched Soul cautiously. He placed both hands together and cracked his knuckles. It was the signal that he was ready for whatever Soul was about to throw at him. "My story?"

"Yeah, what's your deal, man?" Maka's partner slightly bared his teeth, thinking over his next move in their little impromptu basketball game after class. They were playing in the same place the rest of their friends and they always came to. Black Star and Tsubaki weren't around at the present moment. He began dribble the ball again as he stalked a few steps to the side. "Where'd you come from?"

"Well…" Jay laughed, eyes still locked onto Soul. "…Myself, I'm from Massachusetts." He motioned over his shoulder to Maka and Katie who were seat one the bench. Maka eyed them carefully and spoke something the two young men couldn't hear. Katie seemed perfectly content listening to Maka's ramblings. She had her white cane leaning against her shoulder as she sat with her hands folded politely in her lap. "And Katie there, she is the same as me!"

"You two knew each other before coming here?" Soul faked forward, but then quickly stepped backward, moving in another wide arc toward the other end of the cement court.

Buying into Soul's move, Jay lunged forward, only backing up quickly enough to prevent Soul from going around him. Jay retreated a few steps closer to the hoop. "That's right. We've known each other since before we were Meister and Weapon. We kind of lucked out didn't we? From what I hear sometimes it doesn't end up like that." He let another smirk run across his face. "Katie's aunt, Marie, really knows how to make an entrance, hm?"

"Ah, so you're both partners, eh? Cool, never know too many pairs that knew each other before coming to this place." Soul straightened up a bit, letting the casual tone of the conversation get to him. "I never would've guessed that Professor Marie was related to your Katie over there. Must run in the family or something to end up here in some form or another."

Jay also leaned back, lightening up. He noticed that Soul wasn't moving anymore. Instead the Weapon just stood there with the basketball in his hands. "It was a shock to me too when I first met Marie. She's kind, but damn does she get attached to things."

"So I've heard!"

Jay only nodded. He adjusted the purple baseball cap on his head, brushing some strands of brown hair out of the tops of his eyes.

"Jay, sorry for asking all these questions, but why didn't you both come here sooner? I mean with Katie being related to Marie, and Marie being a Death Scythe for that matter, you must've known about us, right?"

"What do you mean?"

Soul lowered again, took another step to the side. His eyes were on the goal once again. The orange ball bounced between his hand and the ground as Soul crept forward. "I mean why didn't you both come to the D.W.M.A when you first found out you weren't _normal_? Professor Marie must've been putting pressure on you while she could?"

Pausing for a moment, Jay looked over to Katie. Her blind eyes were looking happily off into the nothingness that she saw while listening to Maka Albarn. For those brief moments, Jay didn't have the greatest of responses. Only after a he saw Soul stepping forward did Jay speak. "That's the thing isn't it…?" Jay stepped in front of Soul, blocking his shot, watching the young man back off again.

"Huh?"

"…We kept ourselves under the radar for the most part, even from our families." Jay looked over to Katie and then back to Soul who was still rather in close proximity. His voice was much quieter this time around. He didn't want her to hear. "Katie won't admit it to most people, but due to her…" Jay motioned in front of his face with an open and finger-spread hand.

Soul nodded, he knew what Jay was talking about, Katie's lack of sight.

"…Katie's parents weren't exactly the most flexible of people when it came to their only kid, especially someone with her condition. They had never been too fond of me for the most part anyway. Katie's aunt was the only one who seemed to like me. It took a lot of Marie's convincing and a few pulling of strings to get us this far. Frankly, I say it's much safer here for us that back on the public streets. Hell, even Katie is much happier after she learned where we were going."

"That's stupid…" Soul snorted at the comment, agreeing with what Jay was saying. "…If your girl's got some talent, why not let her us it? Katie seems like she can hold her own."

Jay chuckled, still watching Soul as they played their little game of basketball. "That's what I said, man." He glanced over to Katie and Maka again. Katie was still smiling as brightly as ever. "And don't get me wrong, Katie's pretty strong hearted. She can do a lot of the same things we can, just _a bit_ differently. I mean hell, she's memorized almost every step to every dance that I know and she reads her special braille books better than I can read type…But as you can probably guess, there are a few things that she can't do that she needs help with."

Soul cracked an evil grin. "Don't tell me you help her shower?!" He laughing jokingly, trying to stay as quiet as possible so Maka wouldn't fling a book at the back of his skull.

Although his faced turned a little red at Soul's joke, Jay shook his head and laughed as well. "H-H-Hell no! Katie would find a way to murder me in my sleep if I ever tried that! She can hear me coming from a mile away she knows me so well. What I meant was that even though we are both Meister and Weapon, we were partners before that. After she went blind a lot of her other friends saw her as a burden and didn't want to deal with her. I guess I was one of the people who didn't see her like that. She is still my Katie, my partner, you know? That all said, she isn't afraid to ask for help when she needs it. You get me?"

"Ha! Cool, I get you, Jay. Sounds like you two are pretty close like Maka and I. Sometimes she gets on my nerves, but I'll always be around for her." Soul purred as he began to creep forward once again. His eyes locked onto the hoop once more. "…But, what I want to know is..."

Jay dropped down defensively, ready for whatever move Soul was about to pull. "Yeah?"

"Which one of you is the Weapon and which one of you is the Meister?" Soul murmured into Jay's ear as he darted by his body and towards the ball hoop…

* * *

Sitting in the bench, watching the two young men play their little game of basketball, Maka Albarn and Katie sat patiently. Katie sat with her hands folded politely in her lap. The handle of her white and black stripped cane rest against her shoulder as she gripped it gingerly between her fingers. There was the happy smile painted onto the honey-blonde girl's face. The large floppy straw hat she wore cast a shadow that came down below her nose; mainly it shielded her irises from the bright rays of sun. Her hazy greyed eyes looked straight on, aimlessly into the cement in front of her as she listened to Maka Albarn speak about the D.W.M.A and all that it does. Katie would nod occasionally, making it known that she was still listening.

"…And then there is Lord Death." Maka chirped as she leaned back a bit farther onto the bench. She glanced over to Katie and then back to Soul and Jay. "Have you met with him, yet?"

Katie shook her head from side to side. "I can't say I have yet. Marie said she will speak with him and see if she can get Jay and I can get an introduction before classes get too far in depth. Marie is staying with Professor Stein; she'll be in town for a while, so maybe I'll get a chance…From what I hear Lord Death seems quite…" She trailed off; unable to find the correct words she wanted.

"A character?" Maka huffed with a smirk.

"Heh, well I was going to say powerful individual, but character works too." Katie giggled, covering her mouth in an attempt to hide her laughter.

Maka perked up at Katie's laughter. She had a nice laugh; it wasn't piercing like Black Star's, but much more polite like Tsubaki's. The Meister gave a nod. "Lord Death isn't as horrible as he sounds. In fact he is rather kind once you get to know him, if not absent minded on occasion."

"Does he work alone?" Katie replied, tilting her head a little off to the direction of Maka's voice. "Surely, he must have some support running the academy besides the teachers and faculty."

Cringing, Maka had only one reply. Her words were sour and pained. "No…"

"That sounded like a rather pained "No," Maka…"

"M-My…Uh…" A frog slowly came up in Maka's throat. "…My father is Lord Death's weapon, one of the Death Scythes, like your aunt Marie. He sometimes acts as a substitute professor…sometimes, that is."

Katie raised an eyebrow. She did her best to make her words sound not as intrusive they were. "It sounds like maybe you and your father have had a few rough patches in the past?

"… a _few_ would be putting it lightly…"

The new student could only nod. Katie knew it wasn't her place to get involved, in fact she rather preferred not to. "I see…" Her head tilted off momentarily to the other side as she frantically tried to find something else to speak about. The way she heard Maka's voice made it clear that is wasn't exactly something needing to be shared within only a few hours of knowing someone. "…But plenty of the other professors and faculty are quite pleasant!" Katie chirped as she turned her head back to Maka.

"Heh, yes." Maka replied with a renewed grin. "I'm sure you've met Sid and Nygus?"

With a nod, Katie confirmed Maka's statement. "They were very kind to me when showing me about the academy. Sid seems a little different, but I guess when he told me that he was a zombie that kind of explains most of it. He always kept referencing to things when he was alive and has a very strange sense of humor."

"Ha-ha, that's Sid for you!"

"And Ms. Nygus also was rather _interesting_." Katie mumbled, sounding a little confused by her own words. Her index finger gentle tapped against the side of her cane. "She was nice, but always spoke so…"

"Bluntly?" Maka inputted.

"Yes, that's the word." Katie tilted her head back in thought. "Stein, I have heard of Professor Stein many times before from Auntie Marie…"

"_That's not surprising."_ Maka thought to herself.

"…While Marie stated that he was odd, I didn't take her seriously until I met him today." Katie said, brushing some hair that had fallen out of place away from her face. "I guess, when Marie said that Stein had a one of a kind personality, she meant it! I could do with less talk of experiments though, that part worries me a little!"

"You'll get used to Stein." Maka began with a laugh, smoothing her skirt a little. "Although he is rather _different_, he knows what he is doing even if he seems like he will cut you up at any moment. He really is a very nice man; Stein will make sure nothing bad happens to you while you're here. They say he is the best Meister to graduate for a reason you know! Pay attention and you'll learned a lot. Just make sure not to get on his bad side."

Katie gave another nod in agreement. "That's what Marie always said!"

Maka's eyes drifted over to Soul and Jay. A casual silence fell over the two as they sat. They were busy laughing with one another, bantering as they tossed the orange basketball back and forth. Katie faintly began to tap the bottom end of her cane against the cement below the bench; it had a little rhythm to it. Maka looked back to Katie. She her face was staring blankly at the ground like usual, yet it followed the sounds of Soul and Jay. Although she was blind, the young woman didn't seem to mind or make a big deal of it. In fact, she accepted it as who she was. Maka could only assume losing her sight must've been hard when it happened. That detail drove Maka's next question. "Hey, Katie?"

"Hm, yes?" Katie chirped, tilting her ear toward Maka.

"You said you weren't born blind, right? You remember colors and things like that?"

Katie gave another nod. "Mhmm, that's right! Of course I remember colors, they are the things I miss the most sometimes."

The young Meister gave a shuffle of her feet against the ground. "If you don't mind me asking, how did you become blind?"

"How I became b-blind?" Katie muttered, sounding slightly off-set at the topic. She stopped tapping the cane against the ground and her fingers wrapped around it nervously.

"Y-Yeah…" Maka mumbled, noticing Katie's reaction. She raised her hands in defense even if Katie couldn't see them. "…I-I mean you don't need to answer if you don't want to. I didn't mean to press any wrong buttons.…"

Katie immediately spoke back up. "N-N-No, Maka, you're fine." Her breathing picked up a little, head swiveling around in a sort of panic. "It's only that…uh…It's a rather sensitive topic with Jay…er…My b-blindness didn't exactly occur under the most normal of…"

"Hey, Maka!" Another, louder, voice called out from behind, cutting Katie off.

Maka and Katie's heads both turned toward the new voice and the sound of footsteps.

Soul and Jay both stopped their game and turned as well.

"Hey, Black Star!" Soul chuckled loudly, waving his hand from where he stood on the court.

Black Star strode up between where Maka and Katie sat, and where Jay and Soul stood. "What's going on guys?" His chest was puffed out excitedly, hands placed on his belt.

Soul spun the orange basketball on his index finger. "Just showing the new guys around, what's up with you?" Stopping the spin, he immediately threw the ball over to Black Star who easily caught it in his arms. Soul glanced to Jay, motioning over to Black Star. Soon it would be a two on one game.

Jay let out a little laugh and nodded in return. He remembered Black Star from class, although he really didn't get to know him well. This might be a good chance to meet someone new. The new student flexed his fingers, signaling that he was ready.

"Want to get in on this, Black Star?" Soul called out. "Give you a chance to meet Jay here!"

Black Star wasted no time rushing onto the basketball court. "Damn right I do. And hey, it gives me a chance to show the new kid how much of a _star_ I am!" And in no time at all, the game was on again.

Sitting on the bench, Maka placed a white gloved hand on her face. "Oh brother…" She groaned over to Katie. "…You remember Black Star from class don't you?"

Katie giggled in affirmation. "Of course, I do. I remember his voice. He is quite the character, isn't he?" She seemed sort of thankful that she didn't have to explain her blindness quite yet.

Maka let out a long sigh. _"Sometimes I want to place my boot between his eyes." _She thought to herself once more.

Another polite voice peeped out from behind the bench. "You should try being his partner!"

Pausing, Katie thought over the voice she heard. "Hmm, that voice…Tsubaki is it?"

Tsubaki walked up besides where Katie sat. She had a rather pleased smile on her face. "That's correct, you have a wonderful memory. We only spoke a few times in class. I'm surprised you remembered my name!"

Katie blushed a little at the complement. Using her best effort and the direction of sound, she tried to lift her head to face and greet Tsubaki as best she could. "W-Well, thank you, Tsubaki."

"What brings you guys out here?" Maka spoke up, leaning back to face her friend around Katie.

With a few more step around the bench, Tsubaki bowed her head a little to both Maka and Katie, getting a better view of them from her height. "Black Star though it might be fun to get to know our new classmates better." She turned her head around to see Black Star, Soul, and Jay tossing that same orange ball around. "It seems those three are getting along just fine." Tsubaki turned her body in Katie's direction. "It truly is a pleasure to meet you, Katie. I wish we could've spoken more in class, but Stein's history lesson on colonial era witches kind of took up most of our time." She rubbed the back of her, almost ashamed.

Maka smirked. Tsubaki was being polite as usual, good thing Black Star was occupied with Jay and Soul otherwise things would've been a little more hectic.

"You're alright, Tsubaki." Katie said happily. "Feel free to join us. I think Black Star might be a little occupied at the moment so Jay should be making another friend."

Tsubaki let a grin cross her face. "Wonderful!"

Maka jumped into the conversation. "Tsubaki here is Black Star's weapon partner."

"Black Star is quite the handful…" Tsubaki giggled, glancing over her shoulder. "…but, we get along just fine even if I don't understand him all the time. He really is nice to be around most of the time."

Looking to Soul, Maka only nodded in agreement. "Same here with Soul and I." She looked back to Katie. "What about Jay and you, Katie? How do you two get along?"

Katie's smile didn't fade away. She had the look like she wanted to laugh. "Like you, I don't understand what Jay does sometimes. We get along though. He has taken good care of me for a long time…After you've known someone for so many years; you know most of their ins and outs." Halting her words, Katie hunched her head down and leaned forward a bit on her cane as she sat. She didn't want Jay to hear what she said next. "Don't tell him I told you, but Jay hates spiders. Put one in front of his face and he goes berserk." Katie whispered, suppressing her laughter.

Tsubaki covered her mouth, also suppressing a bit of laughter. She would've thought someone like Jay might have other fears than tiny spiders.

Leaning back into the bench, Katie turned her head in the direction of Maka's voice. Her hazy-grey eyes peaked out from under her straw hat. "You seem to have a wonderful bunch of friends here at the academy Maka. I feel quite welcome here in such a new place."

Black Star's Weapon could only let her cheeks turn a light shade of red at the flattery. Tsubaki did enjoy Katie's words of kindness.

"Well, this isn't all of us!" Maka exclaimed, perking up a bit.

"Oh?"

Maka stood up, motioning for Tsubaki to take her seat. Katie's ears followed Maka as she did. The scythe Meister started to stretch, arms raised above her head. "Kid, and his two weapons, Liz, and Patti, weren't in class today. Kid is actually Lord Death's son. He is a little odd, has this thing about everything needing to be symmetrical." Maka blew some of her taupe colored hair out of her eyes. "You'll meet them soon enough, especially Patti."

Tsubaki waste no time in taking Maka's open spot on the bench. She sat down, looking much like Katie with her hands folded in her lap.

"Heh, they sure sound interesting. Glad I don't have to see that." Katie giggled with a nod. "Is there anyone else I'll soon be meeting?"

"Well, there is one other…" Maka mumbled half-heartedly. She noticed Katie wasn't afraid to use her blindness for humor. "…You would've met Crona today, but I believe Stein might have had something assigned for Crona…I'm not too sure though."

"Crona is a little timid around new people." Tsubaki chimed in quietly. "But given the time, Crona will warm up to you..."

There was the shuffle of new feet coming around the same corner Black Star and Tsubaki came around…

"Actually…" A new and familiar voice called out. A young man in a perfectly symmetrical black suit strode elegantly around the graffiti painted concrete wall. He was follow by two young blonde women. "…I don't see why I shouldn't meet one of my father's newest academy students. Liz, Patti, let us introduce ourselves formally."

"Yippee!" Bubbly blonde cheered with joy, following the Meister in black out onto the basketball court. "New friends!"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Hey, look it's Episode #3!**

**I hope you enjoyed reading it as much I did have writing it! This is one of my favorite chapters yet and it seems like we are getting to know Katie and Jay a bit more!**

**Anyway, I won't keep this A/N long...**

**_Please leave a review _if you like what you've read. It really means a lot to me to hear what you'll have to say. Every single one is important to me no matter the size or shape. Your support means a ton!**

**Thanks,**

**Mr-Watch**


	4. Episode 4

**Soul Eater: Unbroken!**

**Episode 04: Small Spaces**

**Small but Cozy?**

"You know, Maka…" Soul groaned under his breath as he pulled himself up the steps of their apartment complex. He paused to stare up the flight of steps toward the door. The sign in front of them said "Top Floor," the floor just above theirs. Putting one foot in front of the other he continued on. "…If I would've known Katie and Jay moved in above us and caused all that noise, I may not have been so friendly."

Maka turned around on her heel, she herself just reaching the final step. With a humorously raised eyebrow, she peered down to Soul who seemed to be having trouble hefting himself up the staircase. "Come on, Soul." Maka began, taking a step backward and placing her hand on the doorknob. "Enough complaining, I know you're joking. Now let's pay Katie a visit. They invited us up for a reason, you know."

After a few more rather slow steps, Soul pulled himself to Maka's side, resting his hand on the wall next to him. He spoke hunched over, still weary from the game of basketball earlier in the day. Jay, Black Star, and Kid sure knew how to run Soul into the ground. "This isn't how I wanted to spend my Friday night…" He moaned again, this time sarcastically. An evil grin grew on his mouth. "…Not cool, Maka."

The scythe Meister cranked the doorknob and pushed the door open, revealing a short hallway that led to Katie and Jay's flat. "You know just as well as I do, that you and Jay are getting along. Soul, you can't say that all of those high fives when you beat Kid and Black Star were for nothing, eh?" Maka finally was giving Soul some of his own medicine. She stepped aside, letting Soul pass through the door before her.

"I'm only kidding around, Maka." Soul purred, letting his arms up and placing his hands on the back of his head. Moving through the open door, he waited for Maka, clearly not wishing to knock on Katie's door before she was there with him. "Seems like you and Katie seemed to have hit it off nicely as well."

"She's very kind!" Maka laughed as she too walked into the short corridor. "Katie seems like she can handle herself quite well."

"Even though she is blind?" Soul shot back rather bluntly. His words were rather simple, not meaning any offense.

Opening her mouth to give a retort, no words came from Maka's mouth. Briefly, she had to think over her next words. While she might not have meant it, her comment and Soul's response did sort of make sense. Katie did seem to get along rather well despite her disability. Given, she had Jay to assist her; there was something a little more to it all. For even longer Maka paused. The thoughts were running rampant in her mind. It wasn't often she had meant someone who wasn't born blind, but became blind later in life. That also may have something to do with it. "Y-Yeah…" Maka muttered finally, her voice dropping to a whisper as they neared Katie and Jay's flat's door. "…Hey, Soul?"

"Eh?"

Maka stopped short a few feet of the doorframe. Soul continued to move a foot or so forward until he too stopped, noticing Maka. Her hands went behind her black cloak. "Did Jay ever mention to you how Katie went blind?"

Soul paused. His eyes darted toward the ceiling for a second before darting back to Maka. "Nope." He stated quickly. "Never even mentioned it. What's eating at you, Maka?"

Stepping forward, coming beside Soul, the Scythe Meister whispered into her partner's ear. She didn't want to run the risk of Katie or Jay hearing. "When I asked about it earlier, Katie seemed kind of…"

"Kind of…?" Soul grunted, clearly wanting to get to the point.

"…Well, she didn't seem rather fond of the topic. I asked her and she got all…"

"Nervous?"

Maka coughed, Soul was having a day in the park guessing what she was trying to say. "Y-Yes."

For a moment, it as if Soul was actually taking what Maka was saying to mind. Yet, that look on his face was fleeting; vanishing in only seconds after it appeared. "You're over thinking it, Maka." He began, voice returning to normal volume. "It's probably a touchy subject because Katie lost her sight. It's not like something you can get back with a snap of your fingers."

The Meister backed away from her weapon. Soul did make a rather interesting point. "I guess you're right." Maka agreed with a nod. Her gloved fingers still were placed behind her black jacket, thumbs turning over each other rather nervously. Something about it all still wasn't adding up.

Soul cranked his head forward and gave a laugh. He began walking toward the door again. A few shadows moved around in the light of the crack at the bottom of the door. "You know, Maka, what I really want to know is which one of those two is the Meister and which one is the Weapon. My money is on Jay being the Meister. He seems like the kind of guy who could do it." He turned his head back to his Meister. "And hey, you really think Lord Death would bring a blind Meister into the academy? They'd be as usual as a bag full of bricks."

Maka about to say something when the handle on the cranked around. She was stopped cold at the sound. The little gears turned and twisted, latched becoming undone as the lock shifted out of place. Swinging open, the door flooded the dim hallway with a flood of yellow-white light. A tall woman stepped into the light, a dark silhouette against the flood of light that had temporary blinded both Maka and Soul. It was too tall to be Katie. As the blindness faded, the woman stepped forward, arms outstretched, grasping Soul around the neck and pulling his face into torso. She was tall, blonde, and sported a rather familiar eye patch…

Soul voice was muffled against a chest. None of his words made sense, yet his flailing arms said enough.

"Professor Marie!" Maka blurted, taking a surprised step backward, eyes growing wide as oranges.

"I'm so happy you've come to visit my Katie!" Marie shouted happily, almost sounding like she was sobbing with pure joy. She still had Soul against her with her death grip. His flailing was slowing down as the seconds went by. "I'm so happy she's already made such good friends.

* * *

Katie and Jay's apartment was rather…small…And Ms. Marie led them inside after final letting go of her death-grip embrace of Soul. Maka was quite surprised to find the flat rather decorative despite its small size, something the scythe Meister hadn't been expecting. Instead of her idea that the place would be rather blank, and dull, it seemed the Katie and Jay had made themselves quite at home in a few hours they had been living there. Posters of popular bands were hung on the walls, pictures of family decorated a few spots on the bookshelves where Katie's braille books left some room. In fact, Katie had a rather large collection of books to read, everything from story books to textbooks that she had gotten in preparation for classes…From across the way, Maka spied a single door, a bedroom. Katie and Jay's apartment had only a single bedroom. It seemed rather odd to say the least. A small kitchen area broke off from the main room, and a smaller doorway gave way to a bathroom. There wasn't even a dining space, just a table set up besides the kitchen area. But, as tiny as the apartment was, the decorations did make it seem rather cozy…

"I'm so happy you've come to visit tonight, Maka and Soul!" Marie said again cheerfully, leading the pair farther into the apartment's main room.

"Oh, it's not a problem, Ms. Marie!" Maka replied with a grin. Her eyes were still darting about the apartment, taking in all of its details. The more she looked at the room, the smaller it seemed. "It's not like we live that far away, walking up the stairs is no big deal!"

Soul was still catching his breath. His mouth hung open as if he wanted to say something but only more frantic breaths came forward.

"Oh…" A soft spoken voice peeped from the couch in front of the television. "…Maka?"

Maka peered around Marie who was walking toward the kitchen. Katie was sitting on the two person couch, next to Jay who was diving face first into a sandwich. The blonde girl's head was tilted where Maka's voice had come from. "Hello, Katie!" Maka greeted happily, taking a few quick steps around the Death Scythe. It was then she noticed a small box in the corner, fully blankets and pillows. One of them must be sleeping on the couch due to size constraints. Maka thought it best not to mention that…ever…

Katie didn't get up from where she sat, but she did give the direction of Maka's voice one of the friendliest smiles the scythe Meister had ever seen. "Thanks for coming to see Jay and I. It means a lot to us having you close."

Jay mumbled something through his food, cheeks stuffed full. He nodded in Soul's direction in greeting.

Soul laughed and nodded in return. He pulled himself around Marie and Maka, pulling out a seat at the tiny little fold-out dining table that had been set up in the living room. Without care, Soul dropped himself into the seat. Maka had drug him up here, now he just needed to wait for whatever she wanted to do was finished.

"It's not a problem, Katie!" Maka chirped, walking over just besides the couch. She placed a friendly hand on Katie's shoulder. "Soul and I think it's nice that we have new neighbors we can actually talk to!"

With one final push, Jay shoved the rest of his sandwich into his mouth. Jay licked his fingers, enjoying every last little drop of flavor he could. Lifting himself up the couch, he grabbed the crumb cover plate and began toward the kitchen. Passing by Maka, still with a mouthful of bread and ham, he motioned with a hand for the Meister to take his seat next to Katie. Jay then wasted no time striding toward the kitchen. Nearly everyone in the room could hear him swallow his mouthful of sandwich.

"Heh, thank you, Jay." Maka giggled, moving around to Jay's spot on the cushions.

Katie's head followed the sound of Maka's footsteps. The blind girl was still smiling as brightly as ever. "How do you like our place, Maka?"

Maka's eyes darted about the room once more. She was about to say it looked rather nice, but then realized Katie might not understand such terms. It had to be put in another way. Maka was still worried about stepping on any toes. "It's very cozy…" Maka began, reaching over, giving Katie a little squeeze on the arm.

Immediately, Katie grinned a little wider at Maka's touch. It felt nice to have someone acknowledge her physically and in such a friendly way.

"…It's a little bit smaller than I expected." She chuckled, rubbing the taupe hair on the back of her head. "N-Not that it's a bad thing, I mean."

Wiping some blonde hairs out of her face, Katie placed her hand on top of Maka's hand, returning the same gentle grasp. Katie could only giggle at Maka's attempt to fix her words. "It's alright. It may be small, but I don't mind. Not like I can see it anyway, ha!" Her head turned about to room, acting like she could see and taking in what it would look like. "I'll just have to take Jay and Marie's word for it. They decorated it, so I feel like they won't do anything in bad taste."

"Jay isn't such a bad decorator." Marie chirped as she emerged from the tiny kitchen, a platter of cups of tea in hand. She glanced behind her. Jay was taking a spot on at the table next to Soul, eyes looking amused at the topic of conversation. "The apartment looks very nice thanks to him."

"Ha, yeah it does!" Jay shouted from where he sat, sounding as egotistical as ever. He swiftly returned his attention to Soul and began their own little conversation, something about Dr. Stein.

Marie began to distribute the small cups of tea amongst Maka and Katie. She first handed one to Maka. Katie, seemingly hearing the chatter of the ceramic cups, held out her hands. Her aunt placed it gently in the blind girl's palms. There was a single cup left, one that Marie took for herself. She moved against the wall, leaning on the entertainment center where the TV was. "Now then…" Marie began after taking a long sip of the beverage. "…How do you like your classes so far, Katie?"

Katie paused a moment to take a drink. Instead of placing the cup on the table, she continued to grasp it in her hand. Although blind, the blonde did her best to face Marie's direction. "Oh, they are simply wonderful, Auntie Marie." She tilted her head toward Maka. "Having Maka here makes them really enjoyable. I'm glad Stein paired us together for the day. So far Maka's introduced me to a lot of people at school. Her group of friends seems very interesting. That Patti girl sure seems like she's a character!"

Maka's face turned a light shade of pink. Katie sure was good at the complements and indirect flattery.

"That's good!" Marie chirped, happy at her niece's words. She turned to Maka. "I have to say, Maka, you've done a wonderful job today!"

Face turning ever redder, Maka gave a little nod. She had yet to take a drink of her tea. "Oh, it's nothing. Katie is really great. I can't wait to see her in class again tomorrow. It'll be really interesting to see her and Jay work together as well! I can't wait to find out which one of you is the Meister and which one is the weapon!"

Marie's the smile on her face faded slightly at the last bit of Maka's words. Although Katie didn't seem to take notice of what Maka had said. The Death Scythe could only feel a slight shiver of nervousness creep up her spine. She knew the day would soon come where Katie and Jay would have to fight…But, maybe….just maybe that day was long in coming…

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Hello again,**

**Yes, we are back with Episode #4! Okay, I know it's not much of anything, but it's one of those chapters I needed to put in here to help things further on down the line. You can hate me if you wish! (Please don't though).**

**Anyway, Thanks everyone for all the support you've given this story so far. I know it's not much and it might not be the greatest fiction I've ever written, but my two characters do have a little spot in my heart and wish to tell their story.**

**I won't waste more of your time though!**

**Please leave a review, I'd love to hear what you're thinking about this story of mine!**

**Thanks,**

**MrWatch**


	5. Episode 5

**Soul Eater: Unbroken!**

**Episode 05: One Month In**

**Katie and Jay's first assignment?**

One month into their stay it seemed that Katie and Jay had taken to the D.W.M.A like a new home. Ever since they had been introduced into Stein's class Katie wasted no time nearly catching up to Maka near the top of the class. While the young blonde wasn't going to surpass the scythe Meister, Katie was sure showing that she was willing to learn despite her unfortunate disability. Maka watched from where she was sitting. To the right of her sat Katie, fingers gingerly sliding over her braille book, one over history of witch incidents. She couldn't help but give a little grin. It was finally nice to have someone on her mental level, or that's at least how she felt. Many nights in the past weeks were filled with rampant studying between the two young women. Maka truly enjoyed the new company…

Jay on the other hand was different. Since the first day at the academy, Jay had taken to a rather exciting friendship with Black Star and Soul. Unlike Katie, Jay was much more physically active. Often he took to games of basketball while Maka and Katie sat on the bench, watching from the sidelines with books in their hands. Yet, Maka could see why Jay and Katie worked so well together. Just like she and Soul, the two new students were different from each other. While fights between Katie and Jay were rare, their personalities varied greatly. Jay was quite more egotistical and loud while Katie humble and soft spoken. The pair seemed almost inseparable at points. True, Jay did take it upon himself to take care of Katie; he did seem to enjoy her company more than one might normally. He never spoke wrongly of her as Soul might to Maka, and Jay was always the first to Katie's side when she stumbled or fell…Given, what Maka thought, this could also simply be a deep friendship or something else…

Katie's hand flipped the page before turning to Maka, speaking in a slight whisper so she wouldn't interrupt Stein and his lecture. "Hey, Maka?"

Maka didn't turn her head, instead her chin tilted toward the blind girl. Her hands were frantically writing down notes from Stein's history lesson. "Hmm?" Maka purred back with shut lips.

Jay and Soul were sitting in front of Black Star. No matter how hard they tried to whisper, almost everyone in the room could hear their conversation. Stein must've simply chosen to ignore them for the time being and their conversation about what they were going to do at the end of the school day. Neither the two took notice of Maka and Katie.

The blind girl settled back into her seat, fidgeting somewhat nervously. Her fingers stopped cold on the page. "Don't you think it's a little odd that we've been studying history for the past few weeks?"

Pausing, Maka had to think it over for a few moments. It was an odd question to be sure. But there was some truth to what Katie had said. Stein seemed to be concentrating his lessons on history of witch incidents, particularly in the early colonial era. Such a topic might be looked over, yet when Maka thought of it more, it did seem rather peculiar that Stein was keeping them so focused on such a specific period in time for a number of weeks. The scythe Meister stuck the tip of her pencil in her mouth, biting down lightly in thought. "Y-Yeah, it is a little odd isn't it?"

Katie shifted in her seat again, this time tilting her head back in Stein's direction. "Not that I mind history. It's just that…" Her words trailed off slightly. She didn't want the possibility of speaking badly of someone her aunt Marie held dear.

"You were expecting something a little more practical?" Maka chirped, a slight grin appearing on her face. Her body leaned over so Katie could hear her better.

"W-Well, Yes!" Katie giggled, sounding a bit offset about sounding so obvious. "N-Not that I mind learning of course. It's that when I got-."

A booming voice shouted up from the front of the class room, jolting Maka and Katie from their whispered conversation. Stein stood there, adjusting the glasses on his nose. His face looking rather annoyed, save for a faint but rather off smile. "Excuse me, Ms. Katie and Ms. Maka!"

Jay and Soul both feel silent, along with the rest of the class. No one spoke a single word. But their eyes looked between both Stein and the duo of girls.

Tsubaki seemed not to choose to take notice. Her gaze returned to her book, pretending to study something, just in case Stein chose to associate her with Katie and Maka.

"Not cool at all…" Soul whispered to Jay who only nodded in return. They seemed somewhat apprehensive to what Stein was about to do, that and how they didn't get in trouble for being even louder.

"Professor Stein!" Maka and Katie shouted in unison, eyes wide, sitting up in their seats like they both had been struck by lightning.

The mad professor's index finger pressed his glasses up further onto his nose, white light reflecting off the item giving Stein that imposing aura. Flipping the piece of white writing chalk over in his hand a number of times the man stepped forward. His head cranked upward, looking about the class room. Slowly, like so many times before it, Stein began to crank the screw that was lodged into the side of his cranium. He didn't utter any words, just stood there cranking the piece of metal over and over.

Katie slouched down just a bit. Even though she couldn't see him, that cranking sound still rang out in her brain. It wasn't hard to know when Stein had some idea firing in his head. Slightly ashamed of being caught talking, the honey-blonde girl pulled the sides of her floppy straw hat down over her ears. She knew not what Stein was planning for them.

"Er…Professor?" Maka peeped silently, raising her hand trying to get the man's attention.

Finally, the cranking stopped. Professor Stein's head rose again this time looking in the two young woman's direction for just a second before turning toward the rest of the room. "Class will be dismissed early today." He began sounding somewhat amused. "I expect that most of you will take this time to study up on what we didn't reach today in lecture…"

All the students almost bolted up from their seats. Bodies started fidgeting where they sat in excitement. Jay, Soul, and Black Star began to bump fists. Today was hopefully their lucky day.

"…But, Katie and Maka…" Stein continued, taking a step and returning his gaze toward them "…I'd like to see you two as well as Jay and Soul after class."

"Ah, damn it…" Jay cursed under his breath, sharing the same sour reaction of Soul.

Black Star started laughing, point his finger and mocking his two other friends in being stuck with Stein when they were able to be dismissed…Yet, his laugh was cut short when a white piece of chalk struck him in the forehead with bullet like speed, released from the hand of Stein at the front of the room…

* * *

"P-Professor Stein, I sweat I didn't mean to-." Maka blubbered as she led her small group consisting of Soul, Jay, and Katie toward Stein. They were unfortunately the ones stuck here after class by the request of their professor. Strangely, Stein hadn't even mentioned their in class discussions that they thought they were in trouble for.

Katie continued forward with her head low on her shoulders. Her hand was gripping Jay's shoulder, letting him lead her along instead of pulling out her white cane.

Jay and Soul seemed physically unfazed by what might soon become of them. But, their eyes glancing nervously around the room proved their expression otherwise.

"Maka, what are you apologizing for?" Stein chuckled as the group of four came closer. He leaned against the wooden teaching stand and a rare almost parental smile crossed his face. "You're not in trouble. In fact, quite the opposite."

Like a car that had hit a cement wall, the four of them stopped cold, faces contorting with confusion. Katie ran into Jay's back, letting out a slight huff of air. All of them, save for Katie, began glancing around to one another. The blind girl cocked her head off to the side, showing the same confusion in only a different way.

"B-But I thought that…" Maka began, only to be quickly cut off by Stein.

"Yes-Yes, you thought that I was angry because you and Katie were talking during class." The man chuckled again, slightly shaking his head from side to side signaling that he didn't care. "While talking in class isn't permitted…" Stein's eyes shot a cold glare toward Soul and Jay before returning to Maka and Katie. "…The topic of your conversation did perk my interest and is quite relevant to what I have to say to you four. You could say you're getting what you've asked for."

Fidgeting, Katie was the first to speak. Still having a hold of Jay by the shoulder, the blind girl gave her partner a gentle shake of enthusiasm. "Y-You mean we're getting an assignment?" She had a little extra bounce in her emotion. Katie's feet rolled back and forth in excitement. Her floppy straw hat wiggled almost comically atop her head.

Jay turned to Soul. Clearly he too was excited. His hand rose giving the scythe a thumbs up and a nod.

"Then what would you need Soul and I for, Stein?" Maka asked curiously, placing her gloved hands behind her back. "If this assignment is for Katie and Jay, why do you need to see us?"

Stein's head lowered, but he still had that thin smile on his mouth. Cranking the screw again, the man continued. "Maka and Soul, you both will be going along as well…" His voice trailed off as another body entered the classroom, drawing his attention for a brief moment.

Marie pushed open the door, having a mix of a smile and a frown on her face. While she didn't say anything she did motion to sign some signal.

"…Hmm, I think it's best we get the information straight from the top. While I would love to share all the details, this time it's not my place." Stein said again, this time his posture rose fully, standing straight as a board. His hands tugged on his white jacket to make it nice and neat. "Please, we should start making our way toward the Death Room. Lord Death is waiting for us."

* * *

"Hello-Hello-Hello!" A tall dark figure shouted eagerly, sounding quite happy for some occasion. "What's Up - What's Up - What's Up?!" Lord Death, standing tall in front of the mirror he often looked into raised his block-like white hands, greeting the group of six as they strode into his chamber. While his face was mostly emotionless, the mask he wore shown no signs of any displeasure. Lowering his arms, Lord Death's body swayed from left to right, almost like a child, waiting for the group to draw closer.

"Greetings, Lord Death." Maka said quite politely, bowing her head just a little bit as a sign of respect.

Letting go of Jay and taking a few steps forward, Katie was soon to follow in greetings, tipping her head forward as her blind eyes stared directly at the plain ground. "Hello, Lord Death."

Jay and Soul stuck near the back. Both uttered in unison a simple "What's up?" and a nod.

"I brought these four here just as you asked, Lord Death." Stein began, taking his place next to Marie, behind the group of young adults. "I figured it'd be best to hear their assignment from you rather than me or Marie. It was your idea anyway."

Without words, Marie nervously flicked some blonde hair out of her eyes. Something was eating at her, but she wouldn't say what.

"Splendid!" Lord Death chirped, throwing his hands up in the air. He seemed to bounce backward, coming side by side with the mirror. "While I would've loved to bring you all here for a simple chat and perhaps a cup of tea, it seems that there is work that needs doing…Perhaps when you four return we can have that tea and chat, but that is for another time!" Lord Death seemed to have trouble staying on topic. He must've really wanted that tea.

The group of four students stepped forward towards Death, ready to hear what he had to say.

Glancing at the mirror than back at his students the black figure spoke up again. His voice had yet to change from anything besides cheerful. "Currently, we've been getting some strange reports from the area along the east coast of the North America. From our knowledge, there have been a string of murders that have been quite…_abnormal._"

Jay pulled his hat of his head, running his hand through his hair once. "That isn't exactly much to go on." His eyes darted to the back of Katie's head and then back to Lord Death. "So what's it you want us to do? Is there some monster that needs a good beating?!"

Lord Death's hands went in front of his body, signaling for Jay to slow down. "Now-Now, Jay, please don't get ahead of yourself. While I know both you and Katie are quite eager to get down to business as they might say, here at the D.W.M.A we can't have our students running off into combat without proper training."

Katie shuffled her feet, her bright expression slightly dimming, but still remaining relatively pleased. "We understand, Lord Death." The blind girl noted with a nod. "No combat for us. But what is it you want us to do?"

Stein started to crank the screw in the side of his head again. To him, this conversation was finally reaching a climax, and becoming of great interest to him…Marie on the other hand still had a rather nervous look on her face. Still, something about all of this was getting to her.

"And what about us, sir?" Maka peeped, motioning with her hand to Soul who stood behind her. "What do you need us for?"

Slowing down, Lord Death's body leaned forward. "Ah, Yes…" He purred. "…Katie and Jay, I want you two to begin an investigation into these said killings. I wish to know more about what exactly is going on along the coast. Our information is very little, your help and knowledge you gain would shed some light on this situation." He then turned to Maka and Soul. "Now for both of you, as you know, both Katie and Jay are still considered not combat capable. I wish to send you two along as backup…Just in case something goes amiss."

"Understood!" Maka barked, her body straightening up a bit at the order. It seemed having body guard duty didn't faze her much.

"Y-Yes, understood, Lord Death." Katie replied, nodding her head in affirmation. Throughout the entire conversation, her head had yet to turn up from the floor. "Jay and I will not let you down."

Pulling away and up, Lord Death's hands went above his head. "Fantastic!" He cheered, clapping his hands together in praise. "Now, run along now. There is much work to be done. Stein, Marie and I will be watching you from here just in case something goes wrong…Good luck!"

* * *

**A/N:**

**What is it we have here, an assignment? I wonder what's going to happen next chapter ;)**

**Hope you are liking this little story that been going on so far! :) Thanks for all the nice words, since I know this isn't the greatest thing ever.**

**Thanks and please drop a review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
